Adios
by Denisse Marukura
Summary: Que harías si tu novio te cortara por un vídeo? Este fanfic participa en el reto "¿Adiós a Todos?" de la COMUNIDAD DECIBEL FORUM. Pasen y lean


_**Adios**_

_**Por: Denisse Marukura**_

_**One-shot**_

_**Aviso: Bakugan no me pertenece**_

_**e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e. .e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e**_

Play V

"_Hola, lo siento en cerio pero lo que te voy a decir no te lo puedo decir en persona porque te vería llorar y no lo quiero, pero es que al estar contigo también estaba con Sellon lo siento solo te use, pero después me di cuenta de que te amo y te amare pero no puedo seguir contigo, lo siento te amo hasta nunca..."_

Pausa II

No podía escuchar mas asi que lo pause, no lo creía corto conmigo por un vídeo, no tuvo ni el valor de decírmelo en la cara, no creía, no podía y no quería, justo cuando pensé que mi vida no tenia sentido al no cuidarme cuando quede embarazada, esto era peor al menos en ese tiempo estaba conmigo, pero ahora me sentía sola.

-Cariño aquí están Alice y Runo-dijo mi madre.

-Ya...ya bajo-dije limpiándome las lagrimas no les había contado nada pues justo hace una semana me llego este vídeo, tome mi chaqueta y baje.

-Vamos a preparar todo para el baile de mañana-dijo Alice.

-Si..-dije desanimada.

Tomamos rumbo al centro comercial donde nos esperaban Julie, Fabia y Mira.

-Hola chicas, vamos rápido o nos ganan los vestidos mas bonitos-dijo Julie jalando nos a todas las tiendas, después de habernos comprado todo lo necesario fuimos por un café.

-Sakari, has estado muy callada te encuentras bien?-dijo Fabia.

-Eh si lo estoy-dijo sin mirarles.

-Ya tienes algo, ya dinos-dijo Mira.

-Bueno...Anubias termino conmigo hace una semana-dije para empezar a llorar.

-Por que? Como? Cuando? Donde?-dijeron todas.

-Me envió un vídeo diciéndome que solo me utilizo que realmente amaba a Sellon pero que después se dio cuenta de que si me amaba demasiado pero que no podíamos estar juntos que me olvidara de el, lo demás ya no lo vi para no llorar mas-dije.

-Que idiota-dijo Runo.

- lo se, pero ese idiota como dices es el que me a sacado mas sonrisas y es el único que puede curar mis heridas-dije para limpiarme la lagrimas.

-Mañana te pondremos hermosa pera que se trague sus palabras, pero ya deja de llorar-dijo Alice.

-Gracias chicas-dije sonriendo débilmente.

Antes de irnos me llamo la atención una cadena de plata con una piedra aguamarina.

-_"Como quisiera que Anubias me la regalara, no Sakari el ya te dejo claro que ya no quiere nada contigo así que ya deja de sufrir por el"_-pensé para alcanzar a las demás.

-Bien nos vemos en mi casa para alistarnos juntas-dijo Julie de ahí cada quien tomo su rumbo.

Al llegar a mi casa, quite el vídeo que me hizo Anubias para guardarlo al fondo del cajón al igual que una foto que tenia de el conmigo en un festival otaku al que nos invito Alice.

-Mañana me veras y te arrepentirás-dije en forma de susurro, después de eso me tumbe en la cama quería descansar ya no pensar en nada.

Al día siguiente me desperté tarde, tome un baño largo y tome las bolsas para irme a casa de Julie.

-Oh Sakari, como has estado?-me recibió la madre de Julie alegremente.

-Hola señora, muy bien y usted-es increíbles tuve que fingir muy bien.

-Igual mente, pasa las demás ya están en la habitación de Julie-dijo para dejarme pasar las otras ya estaban casi listas.

-Bien chicas listas a arreglar a Sakari-dijo Julie, todas me amarraron a una silla sabían que no me gustaba maquillarme ni un poco así que lo tuvieron que hacer.

En una media hora me acabaron de arreglar,y ellas tardaron 10 minutos mas para poder arreglarse ellas. Cuando ya estábamos listas los chicos estaban afuera en una limusina, asi fue como llegamos a la preparatoria, como no podia caminar con los sancos que me pusieron las locas de mis amigas Baron me tuvo que ayudar para poder caminar.

-_"Saben bien que no se caminar con estas cosas y no me dejaron quitármelas"_-Al entrar al gimnasio todas susurraban sobre Anubias y yo, a el lo pude observar coqueteando con Sellon, así que abrace mas fuerte al brazo de Baron.

-Bailamos-dijo Baron.

-Si porque no-dije "alegre" pues sabia que me iba a caer con los sancos, pero aun así me puse a bailar con Baron la canción de Te perdiste mi amor de Prince Roynce y Thalia no se desde cuando el sabe bailar tan bien pero me guiaba de pronto la canción cambio y el DJ puso Smile de B1A4, cosa que me puse a bailar con Baron mas cerca, el me guió hasta el jardín.

-Bailas bien-le dije.

-Terminaste ya con Anubias?-dijo el sin rodeos.

-Si, bueno el me dejo-dije.

-Entonces no le importara si hago esto-dijo Baron no comprendí hasta que me beso con ternura.

-No creo que le importe-le dije para ahora besarle yo.

-Me has gustado desde octavo grado pero Anubias se me adelanto-dijo para cortar el beso.

-Y que tal si ahora le ganas tu?-dije sin pensarlo.

-Entonces si me aceptarías?-dijo Baron.

-Si lo pides bien si-dije.

-Entonces, quieres ser mi novia?-dijo Baron solo le respondí con un beso, sabia que alguien nos observaba pero no le di importancia si el estaba conmigo y con Sellon a la vez que daño hacia que yo después de una semana ya tenga otro chico.

Pasaron 2 meses era ya casi navidad,cuando recibí una visita.

-Hola Sakari-dijo Mizuki la hermana de Anubias.

-Hola Mizu, pasa-dije para no ser mal educada.

-Ya no puedo soportarlo-dijo ella.

-Que sucede?-le dije.

-Es Anubias por su estado-dijo Mizuki.

-Que tiene Anubias?-dije preocupada.

-El me dijo que ya lo sabias-dijo Mizuki limpiándose las lagrimas.

-No lo se, no se de que me hablas-le dije para darle un pañuelo.

-El te lo dijo en un vídeo, la razón por la que no podían estar juntos-dijo Mizuki, al escuchar eso corrí a mi habitación revolví el cajón para sacar el vídeo baje para ponerlo en la sala.

Play V

_"...no me estañes, la razón por la que no podemos estar juntos es porque tengo leucemia y no han conseguido un donante de médula osea así que no se cuanto tiempo me queda, te amo nunca lo olvides y no me extrañes"_

Pausa II

Llore al ser tan idiota, tan cobarde al no verlo todo.

-Llévame a verlo-le dije a Mizuki desesperad.

-Esta bien-dijo ella, tome mi chaqueta y deje el vídeo en la sala sin importarme.

Cuando llegamos al hospital en donde Anubias se encontraba entre corriendo a su habitación a abrazarlo y para después besarle.

-Sakari..-dijo el.

-Perdóname por ser tan idiota y por no venir antes a ayudarte-dije sin soltarlo y sin parar de llorar.

-No quería que sufrieras-me dijo para limpiarme las lagrimas.

-Voy a hacerme un examen lo que sea para poderte ayudar-dije yo.

-Sakari...Te amo-dijo y me beso.

-Voy a hablar con tu doctor para ver que puedo hacer para ayudarte-dije para salir pero el doctor iba entrando.

-Veo que tienes visita-dijo el doctor.

-Doctor como lo puedo ayudar, quiero donarle mi médula osea-dije seria.

-Primero necesitamos saber si es compatible con Anubias venga siga me señorita-dijo el doctor para guiarme a donde me iban a hacer unos exámenes, al ver que misteriosamente era compatible, no espere mas y le dije que hiciera el trasplante.

-Primero deme sus datos y llamare a uno de sus familiares para ver si están de acuerdo-dijo el doctor le di todos los datos necesarios y yo fui la que hable con mi madre diciéndole que lo debía de hacer ya entonces acepto.

Así fue como nos anestesiaron y nos hicieron el trasplante de médula, todo salio bien yo seguía viva y pude ayudar al amor de mi vida.

-Sakari-dijo Baron entrando a la habitación donde me encontraba con Anubias.-Por que lo hiciste?-dijo el.

-Debía hacerlo-dije.

-Por que?-dijo Baron.

-Porque Anubias es el amor de mi vida-dije viendo a Anubias dormir.

-Lo entiendo, así que adiós-dijo Barón y se fue.

En una semana Anubias y yo volvimos a ser los de siempre pero ahora lo cuidaba igual que el a mi.

-Siempre estaremos juntos, cierto?-dije viendo las estrellas.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe, ten te vi observándolo en el centro comercial hace mucho-dijo el besándome y dándome la cadena de plata con la aguamarina.

-Te amo-dije para abalanzarme hacia el.

_**e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e**_

_**Que tal? muy cursi o les gusto?**_

_**Shun: Te enamoraste de un personaje ficticio.**_

_**Si lo se, lo se**_

_**Este fanfic participa en el reto "¿Adiós a Todos?" de la COMUNIDAD DECIBEL FORUM.**_

_**Review?**_

_**PD:Dejen reviews o mataran a un gato **_


End file.
